This invention relates to a folding shipping container.
Shipping containers are often subjected to large forces and to rough handling, and therefore it is important that such containers be capable of withstanding the forces and pressures normally encountered during shipment. Many containers collapse in response to the rigors of handling and transportation.
Another important requirement for shipping containers is the ability of the container to provide the maximum strength with the minimum amount of weight. Preferably the container should be constructed of paperboard or some other light material.
Another problem encountered with shipping containers is the necessity of storing the containers when they are not being used. The preferred manner for doing this is to provide a foldable container which is flat during non-use, but which can be rapidly and easily folded into the desired shape for use.
A further problem encountered in shipping containers is the requirement that the shipping container be secure during shipment. Many containers fall apart or become opened during shipment.
A further problem encountered with shipping containers having double thickness folded side walls is that the inner panels of the side walls often protrude into the compartment, thereby hindering the contents of the container.
In order to secure folding containers tightly, flaps are usually used. However, these flaps often protrude within the interior of the compartment of the container, thereby engaging and interfering with the contents of the container.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved folding and shipping container.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folding container which is light in weight and which is strong in construction.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folding container which is sufficiently strong to withstand forces encountered during shipping, handling and storing.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folding container which can be maintained in a flat state for storage, but which can be folded rapidly and easily to provide the desired shipping container.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a container which includes a front and side walls of double folded over panel construction.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folding shipping container having a front wall which holds the doubled over side panels of the side walls in place so that they do not protrude inwardly into the container and interfere with the contents of the container.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folding container which permits the rear, front and side walls to be folded into place so that all four walls are secured prior to moving the lid into closing position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which includes flaps on the lid which are concealed when the container is closed, thus avoiding potential complications that could arise if any or all of the flaps were inside the cavity of the container, or exposed to the outside of the box.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folding container where both the interior and the exterior are smooth so that there are no protrusions for engaging the contents of the container.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folding container which has a lid which can be closed and locked in place without the contents of the container being touched by the flaps on the lid.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folding container which is economical in construction, durable in use and efficient in operation.